


A trio of fools, and Dazai

by luccat



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dazai-Typical Suicide Mentions (Bungou Stray Dogs), Hanako | Yugi Amane Needs a Hug, Mori Ougai Being An Asshole (Bungou Stray Dogs), Multi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Post-Decay of Angels Arc (Bungou Stray Dogs), Protective Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luccat/pseuds/luccat
Summary: "Kunikida -kun""Not""But Kunikida ...""No, I already said no and it stays that way""Ah, Kunikida-kun is so bad!""For the last time Dazai, we will not allow three random children to stay in the agency in the absence of the president!"--------------------------------------------------------------Or: Three mysterious boys arrive at the ADA, none of them know each other and when they least expect it they are in the middle of a war between organizations for their abilities.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .[Notice: Although the characters of Hanako and Kokichi are from different works, everything happens around the bsd universe so:1. Hanako is not dead, him abilities are explained later.2. Kokichi did participate in a death game, although in he case the pregame (those who saw / played New Danganronpa V3 will understand) does not exist, they simply kidnapped them all and put them in a simulation.In the story notes I will finish explaining some other details, Enjoy your reading!
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke & Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu & Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1: A Quirky Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Before starting, I would like to clarify a few points:  
> \- Hanako is essentially a ghost, but he is not dead, later in the story him ability will be explained in depth along with that of the other two children.  
> \- The death game did happen, but only twice and it was part of a simulation (Kokichi comes from the first game, while my OC [Shika] comes from the second one), they were made by a group of users from abilities insane enough to kidnap students from a local school and force them to play that horrible game until they were stopped by the Special Ability Department.  
> \- There is no talent factor here, only abillities, just as there are no appearances.  
> \- You don't really need to know anything about ndv3 or jshk to understand this, the history of the trio will be told eventually, and as in the case of Hanako and Kokichi you don't have a completely clear idea of their pasts, I will take certain liberties when creating them.

Yokohama, despite all the skill users they guarded and all the daily conflicts in the underworld, was a quiet city.

Yokohama was that kind of city where as long as you didn't mess with the wrong people and its organized crime network you could maintain a quiet life in ignorance. That was something Dazai liked very much.

Perhaps that was why the two most important organizations in that place were so determined to protect it and because they loved the city so much.

Sigh.

Dazai looked around those empty streets without a soul in sight. It was rare to find something like that, but when he did find it he couldn't help but stop and appreciate everything around him even if he had work to do. Damn work ... Although he almost never did it anyway, no matter how much Kunikida yelled at him, he passed over the complaints of that blond with glasses. Kept walking.

The job assigned to him was really not very hard, he just had to go and question for the umpteenth time those two men who had recently caught. These were two ability users who had been causing a lot of trouble and causing countless young people to disappear overnight.

Finding them was something that relieved the entire agency at one point, since that meant getting all those missing boys back, although the news that came later was not entirely encouraging.

The boys could not be found, and the two captured men claimed that they had all died after they killed each other after they were locked in a virtual reality that made when they died there, they died in reality. There the few who had abilities could not do anything. That was a huge blow to the agency, especially Kunikida who had to withdraw from questioning after that. In the end they failed to save the youth.

The brunette, in the midst of his frustration at remembering that, kicked a stone that was in the way, although on the outside he could not capture any of it.

He was frustrated that he couldn't save those boys. They tried for weeks to look for some trace of their whereabouts even after the confession but not even Ranpo was able to find out anything, they had no choice but to leave them all for dead before the authorities although independently they continued making attempts to find at least the boys' bodies.

Perhaps what bothered Dazai the most of all was the statement that before the second great game, they did a test with sixteen students from one of the great schools in the country and seeing that it worked they decided to do the second on a large scale, but it was too late to save them. And the school from which the first group of young people had been taken covered up everything until they couldn't take it anymore and then they asked for the agency's help to find them without knowing that a second bigger game was underway.

Several of the missing were orphans according to the police report, which was something that left him with a great bad mouth taste as he remembered the words of a certain redhead about protecting the orphans and the weak.

He closed his eyes and took a few seconds to calm down. He had already reached his destination and he could not allow his emotions to take over even a little bit of him now.

He looked up at the door in front of him and entered.

\------------------

As he left that place (even more angry than before), he took a few seconds to take in the fresh air of the afternoon that was coming to him. Interrogating them and trying to get more information out of them had resulted in complete failure because they just kept repeating the same thing over and over and over again. If he were in the mafia, he would have tortured them for a long time to get something out of them, but he couldn't. He had chosen the path of light and doing things like that was no longer allowed.

He resigned himself to walking in silence through the streets of the city, letting his feet take him wherever they wanted while he continued to review in his mind the events of the last weeks. It was probably time for everyone in the agency to stop trying and give up on that issue, since after all there was yet another problem in Yokohama that had been around for a week or two already, but it was hard to come up with something. The most stubborn to continue was Atsushi backed by Kyouka, that boy ... That boy was probably the reason why they kept insisting on all that.

Returning to reality once more, he realized that his feet had carried him to the bank of the river that crossed Yokohama. Dazai laughed. That had been the place where he had found Atsushi a few months before.

He stared at the river, seriously contemplating whether to jump back into it and try to drown himself once and for all.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard noise a few feet away from him. A quick glance made him realize that the source of the noise was a seemingly lonely boy who was watching the river while playing with what looked like a stuffed mouse, although saying that he was playing was not really accurate, as he was only holding him against his chest .

From what he could see, the boy was thin and small, he looked like a child. His hair was a nice mint color although it was somewhat messy and slightly longer than normal and emerald green eyes that reminded him of Ranpo. He was dressed in a dark gray hooded sweater with fur on the edge of the hood and a white undershirt, both of which were quite oversized. At the bottom he wore black pants and booties of the same color that seemed to be the only thing he was wearing and that fit him.

The sight was enough to leave the brunette slightly confused who did not understand that there was usually no one in the river at this time and seeing someone was just weird.

The thing that further increased his confidence was seeing two more boys come out of the river and approach the shore and then leave with the help of the mint-haired boy.

One of the boys (the tallest of all by what I could see) had purple eyes and moderately long wavy blackish purple hair, with the ends dyed a brighter purple. He wore a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms and two straps hanging loosely around his legs. His shirt was ripped at the hem and large parts of the uniform are secured with metal clips. He had multi-colored buttons in the middle of his shirt, with some hidden under his scarf, and with military insignia to his right. His scarf featured black and white spaces that alternate exactly like a checkerboard. He also wore flat shoes in two colors, black and purple.

On the other hand, the other boy who had also come out of the lake was wearing a black gakuran with gold buttons and red hems, a long-sleeved white western shirt underneath, black shoes, and red socks. He also wore a black hat with a white bottom, a gold emblem and red laces along the front seam to match his uniform and lastly he wore a white seal taped to his left cheek with a red kanji for seal written on it. at.

The appearance of both boys seemed extremely curious to him, and the fact that they had come out of the river even more. Multiple possibilities ran through his mind but in the end there was not much else he could find out from just the sight in front of him.

He quietly approached the trio, trying not to draw too much attention to find out more of those.

"We couldn't find much at the bottom of the river, actually, although Hanako recovered her knife."

The first voice he managed to hear was that of the purple-haired boy, to which he arched an eyebrow when he heard about the knife. The newly appointed Hanako spoke.

"I would have gotten it back by myself, you didn't have to go into the lake too!"

"But Sozoshi-kun pushed me, it's so bad ~"

"I did not do it!" The named Sozoshi screeched.

He almost laughed at the childish argument they were having, although he didn't, he risked being noticed in so many ways, which was surprising in itself because it wasn't that he was hiding anyway.

"Yes, you did, you're bad! And Mr. Bandages can confirm it, right sir?"

He opened his eyes imperceptibly when he heard that he was referring to him (he did not even question it, apart from him there was no one else other than those three around), but, wanting to play along with the purple-haired one, he nodded.

"That's right, I saw how lil' mint pushed the grape into the river"

"That I didn't! Ouma is a liar!" He screamed again.

He let a laugh finally escape his lips and then turned his attention to the one in cap. He knew he had been looking at him all that time and was not surprised when the younger looked away immediately, pretending he did nothing. He chose not to say something about it himself either.

"Well? What are kids like you doing here?"

"Hanako threw her knife into the river, and also threw the remains of food we had" He was not surprised by the poisonous look that the shortest of all directed at the black haired one.

"Come on! It was an accident! And I got it back anyway"

"You did get it back Hanako-chan, but the food was no longer serving when we found it"

Hanako crossed him arms and falsely ignored the other two. Dazai glanced at the boys and it was not difficult for her to discover that they were actually doing all that stunt to get free food. Probably if the knife thing had happened, but the food thing was surely a lie.

That amused him a bit, and remembering that he had Kunikida's wallet he smiled wickedly.

"Children ~ Would you like to eat at a super expensive restaurant? Kunikida-kun pays"

"Who is Kunikida?" He chuckled a bit at Ouma's question.

"A colleague of mine who gave me money to help poor souls in need if I came across one"

He felt the gaze of the plaid scarf upon him. He was examining it, or so he did for a few seconds before smiling childishly and nodding. "In that case, of course! If your partner gave it to you so generously, you shouldn't waste it, right? Nishishi ~"

Hearing the boy's words he smiled, he definitely liked that one. He looked at the remaining two and got similar responses.

"Alright then let's go. Don't waste Kunikida-kun's money."

He patted the minors on the head and then turned to guide them. The main and true reason I was doing all this is because I felt something was hidden by those three and I needed to find out. The secondary reason was to annoy Kunikida, of course.

\------------------

When they got to the restaurant, he encouraged them to order the most expensive thing on the menu. He was slightly surprised that they asked for things not as expensive as he would expect when someone offers to pay for everything you eat, although when the dishes arrived he realized that although it was not the most expensive it was quite abundant.

"Well, since you were walking around alone and I am generously inviting you to eat, will you tell me what you were doing in the river?"

"Hanako lost him knife" The pelimenta repeated.

"I wanted to swim a little"

"Sozoshi-chan pushed me into the river!"

"That I didn't!"

Dazai let out a laugh, although when he attracted the eyes of the minors, he denied a little.

"Good, good. Names?"

This time he saw hesitation in the actions of the boys, being that there he noticed who was the best of the three acting. The one with the purple hair was better, from what I could see.

"Kokichi Ouma" The handkerchief finally replied to fours, to which Dazai hummed in recognition.

"Shika Sozoshi"

"Hanako-san, although you can also call me Hanako-kun"

The brunette looked slightly curious at the one in the cap who was now smiling, he had been the only one who had not given a surname as such, besides, Hanako-san was not a legend of the girls' baths? He decided not to ask questions about it.

"I see..."

He let the minors finally eat what he asked for, while Dazai ate in silence and thought about what to do with those three from now on. From what he could guess, they were homeless, otherwise they wouldn't be foraging for food that way.

His thoughts were interrupted again when he saw one of the waitresses pass by. He smiled at that and was quick to get her attention and kneel on the floor.

"Oh, beautiful lady, you are one of the best wonders that I have been able to appreciate. Wouldn't you like to commit a beautiful double suicid-"

"DAZAI!"

He was interrupted by Kunikida's scream, to which he looked innocently at his partner who had just entered and who quickly came to his side and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Damn waste of bandages! How can you come here to hang around and waste time when there is work to do !? That is not among my ideals, much less ideal! I had to buy Ranpo candys to find out where the hell were you! "

He let the blonde continue yelling at him for a while while now he watched the trio that he left alone on the table. They were clearly confused but by the look the mint hair gave Kunikida and then his plate, he knew he made the connection between the two points.

"Oi Dazai! Are you listening to me !?"

"Kunikida-kun is so bad ~"

Hearing the laughter coming from the table where he was before he knew that the three finally made the connection and that now they were laughing at their partner, he himself could not help but smile.

Finally, Kunikida realized that there were others in the scene (where by the way he had purposely left the blonde's wallet visible). He was silent for a few seconds as if trying to process the situation and then more screams came.

"DAZAI! YOU AGAIN INVITE BRATS TO EAT WITH MY MONEY !?"

Hearing the question, he smiled innocently and pretended not to.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kunikida-kun, I was just being generous ... I was helping the weak, you know."

It was no surprise that by that time Kunikida began to want to strangle him.

That incident ended with the adults being taken out of the restaurant. Minutes later those three young men came out. Hanako had him wallet in hand.

"We paid for dinner with what was in here" He waved his wallet a little in the air before handing it to the blonde, who seemed to be making an enormous effort not to yell at the boy. Instead his anger was directed back at Dazai, who only kept a playful smirk on his face.

Several minutes of yelling and screaming at the bandaged man later, Kunikida finally turned her attention to the three boys who were accompanying her partner.

"Dazai, would you do me the great favor of explaining what the hell are you doing with these three brats?"

"Oh, I was just doing my good deed for the day."

"With my money?"

"Exactly, that's the way you do your good deed for the day too"

The three boys could see how Kunikida broke a pen at that very moment.

"Dazai-chan was very nice to us, Kunikida-chan ~ It was a very good deed of the day!"

"What did you call me?"

Dazai had to stifle a laugh when he saw the expression on his partner's face.

"Well, whatever. Let's go Dazai, you have a lot of work to do, and when I say it's a lot, it's a lot"

"But Kunikida-kun ~"

"Dazai ... Don't even think about it"

The boys looked confused at the exchange, even more so when the bandaged turned towards them with an innocent smile.

"Hey kids, would you like to come with me and Kunikida-kun to the agency?"

"Dazai"

"Kunikida-kun"

"Not"

"But Kunikida ..."

"No, I already said no and it stays that way"

"Ah, Kunikida-kun is so bad!"

"For the last time Dazai, we will not allow three random children to stay in the agency in the absence of the president!"

"Oh, the president isn't there?" The brunette blinked innocently on purpose to further irritate his partner.

"You know very well that he is not there, and since he is not here I am the one in command at the moment and if I say that he is not, no".

"Kunikida-kun is boring ..."

"And you are a lot of waste bandages"

The younger ones watched the scene in front of them with amusement, they had not given their answer. They gave each other quick glances before nodding. All this without the two adults seeing them.

"Of course we want to stay, Dazai-chan!"

"Yes, yes! It will be quite fun ~"

"Sounds good, and Kunikida-kun you should calm down ... Your vein is going to explode"

"What!?"

"You heard Kunikida-kun. Come on kids ~" The brunette motioned for the minors to follow him while he turned to walk away from the place in the direction of the agency.

"Dazai!"

He could hear the voice of his partner behind him, which he ignored olympically and kept talking to the minors all the way to the agency.

Between the lively chatter, Dazai sometimes intentionally tapped minors. Every time him skin made contact with any of those three he was able to feel No Longer Human activate, indicating that he was nullifying some ability.

His gaze stayed on those three the entire way, trying to figure out what he was dealing with.

Kokichi was undoubtedly a liar, Dazai could notice a bit all the lies that were coming out of his mouth, directed mostly at Kunikida from what he saw, although he could also notice something strange when he spoke of his personal life.

Hanako was sometimes caught with both feet off the ground. Whatever his ability, it seemed to allow him to float, although it seemed that the black-haired one was purposely restraining himself and even the act of floating was almost imperceptible.

Shika seemed very attentive to his surroundings, his gaze said that he was analyzing everything around him and sometimes he began to mutter things in a very low voice to himself.

It was a strange trio, of that he was sure. Confirming that all three had an ability but had no blood ties or family ties that bound them only further reinforced that idea. And Dazai wanted to get to the bottom of this, although something inside him kept insisting that it would be a good idea to have them in the agency. Maybe it was, they seemed quite intelligent and thanks to the remarkable buzz of their ability when touched there was no doubt that they each had quite a strong ability.

Upon arriving at the agency (ignoring Kunikida's complaints all the way, of course) he showed a big smile again as he slammed the agency door open.

The eyes of the members present immediately went to him, and then to the younger ones.

From what Dazai could see, what had been happening before he arrived was typical. Atsushi was doing some paperwork, Ranpo was eating sweets and Yosano was doing who knows what, it was not very normal to see her outside the agency's infirmary.

The first to break the silence was Atsushi.

"Dazai-san ... What are you doing with those three children?"

"Great question, Atsushi-kun! These are the next three members of the agency."

"WHAT!?"

The collective shout did not surprise Dazai, who was looking with a raised eyebrow at the minors who also looked at him between surprised and confused.

"Dazai! You never said something like this!"

"Because I made up my mind on the way to the agency, Kunikida-kun"

"But still ... You can't just do something like this! You didn't even ask the brats if they wanted to!"

"Um ... Dazai-san, I'm very confused" He turned his gaze towards his protégé, who genuinely looked like he didn't understand the situation before his eyes.

"It's easy Atsushi-kun, these three have nowhere to go ... And they are ability users, so they are perfectly candidates for new members"

He glanced at the boys to study their reactions, and it seemed that he hit the mark with his words judging by the confused expressions they presented. Kokichi was the first to recover and put on that childish mask he was wearing.

"Woah, Dazai-chan is very smart! Although if we have a place, or maybe not ... who knows? After all, it's a lie!"

"How did you do it..?" Shika was more defensive, and he didn't really blame him.

"Easy little mint. In all the time we were together you did not mention anything about a home even once, less did you mention an adult or family member. Besides that your clothes are in not very good condition and when we ate you asked for food If you connect the dots it is not very difficult to find out "All that was true, although there were also several assumptions involved and there was also the factor that Dazai recognized an orphan child when he saw him.

The youngest were silent. Dazai looked at his partner and smiled a little, waiting for his response.

"Well Kunikida-kun?"

The blonde still had an annoyed expression on his face, but he nodded silently.

"It's only until the president arrives, you will see what to do with them in the meantime and I definitely don't want disorder."

"I knew Kunikida-kun would accept!"

A look of annoyance was what he earned before Kunikida made him way to him desk.

Dazai chuckled and turned to the minors, who remained silent as they watched the brunette.

"Welcome to the agency, kids"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited so it probably has no correlation with the next three chapters, my apologies


	2. Chapter 2: Whirlwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three boys are admitted to the agency and it is Atsushi's turn to take care of them

"And what do you think, President?"

The silver-haired man silently watched the three young intruders. They had quickly adapted to the agency, or at least looked for something more interesting to do.

Hanako was in the middle of a fight with Ranpo over some donuts. The little boy had seen them on Ranpo's desk minutes after her arrival and now he seemed to go out of him way to remove them from the detective.

Kokichi, well ... He was having a good time lying right and left to Atsushi. From what little he could understand from their conversation, he could tell that Kokichi proclaimed himself the supreme leader of an organization with more than 10,000 members and that he controlled all the mafias in the world. Dazai had to use all his willpower not to laugh at that statement and at Atsushi's face, which seemed to be swallowing everything and every one of what the purple-haired boy told him despite the fact that at various points in the conversation claimed he was lying.

Finally, Shika seemed to be being questioned by Yosano. He couldn't understand much about how much they talked but from the look the doctor made sometimes, he knew she was considering him as a test object, poor boy.

He turned his gaze back to the president. This one had arrived a few minutes ago after a little trip he made.

"Dazai, are you sure of all this? As president of this agency I have a duty to listen to the requests and suggestions of my subordinates, but I also have to guarantee their safety."

"I'm sure, President. No Longer Human let me know that they have strong abilities, and they are quite smart all three of them. It is a matter of time before Port Mafia finds out that three strong ability users entered Yokohama, more considering that they are young people. If they don't stay with us they will definitely fall into Mori-san's hands "

The president was silent for a while longer. From what Dazai could see it seemed that his superior was seriously considering the options.

"I need to see his abilities then"

The brunette nodded at the request and directed his gaze towards the young mps there.

"Hey kids. The president wants to see your abilities in action."

Dazai couldn't help being curious when he saw the effect his words had on the younger ones. Hanako tensed a bit but didn't seem that reluctant to blurt out anything, while the other two were visibly alerted by what he said. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something bad happened to those two related to their abilities.

They waited patiently until Hanako took the initiative. Dazai watched him carefully because he wanted to know what it was that he saw when they returned to the agency.

"My ability is called" No.7 ", I'm practically a ghost" The boy in the cap smiled widely and began to float without warning. The less he expected it, Dazai could see the boy disappear before his eyes and reappear a few seconds later behind Ranpo, thus obtaining the donuts. "That is great!"

"Is that why you call yourself Hanako-san just like the legend of girls' baths?"

"Sure Dazai-san! I prefer Hanako-kun though ~"

"That's a peculiar choice of name" He directed his gaze towards Atsushi who did not take his eyes off the boy. "What's your real name?"

A cold atmosphere suddenly fell into the room, hardly anyone noticed the way Hanako's eyes darkened for an instant as she stared at the white-haired one.

"I do not remember". He finally answered. He had a serious expression on him face that was quickly replaced by a smile. "So I am Hanako-san!"

Nobody was encouraged to continue asking the boy more questions, so they only left him alone to continue avoiding Ranpo for a while.

The focus was now on Shika, who seemed to have gotten rid of Yosano and was now apparently rummaging through Kunikida's papers. Not even the man himself realized when the mint-haired boy had arrived there.

"Brat! Drop that!"

Shika jumped in place when discovered, gave Kunikida a look that Dazai couldn't read well and only stepped away to stand in the middle of the room.

"My ability is called" Mouse Trap "and well ... I can do this": With a wave of his hand, a kind of hologram appeared in front of him. Curious eyes observed what the minor was doing, who before the sudden attention smiled proudly and murmured a few more things before the hologram went from being simple stripes and squares to something more complex.

It was a hologram of the agency that in turn served as a map.

It was all there, every object on the map was where it was in the agency and they could even see the little copies of Ranpo and Hanako fighting over the donuts.

"My ability allows me to make a map of the place where I go, as is the agency, but I have to have gone through all the rooms of a place to have the complete map" He tilted his head a little and after zooming, he pointed to a empty space on the map. It was where the president's office should be. "I haven't gone in there so it's just a blank space and I have no way of knowing what's going on inside."

He made the map disappear (or rather, he deactivated his ability) and showed a small, helpless smile.

"But I can monitor everything that happens in others! And if something changes places it doesn't matter, because the change is reflected in my map" He hummed happily as he rocked on his heels.

The only thing Dazai could think of from all this was that those two would be perfect for infiltration missions, but this was not the time. He decided better to wait for Kokichi to speak, he was the only one missing.

And after a couple of minutes, he spoke.

"Okay, okay ... Since everyone wants to see my ability so much, I have no choice" Dazai bit back a laugh when he saw Kunikida squeezing a pen tightly.

The plaid scarf cleared his throat and turned his body so that Atsushi was in front of him, the room went silent as they waited for the boy to do something. And he did.

He ended up punching Atsushi in the stomach.

The white-haired one immediately flinched in pain and then raised his head, ready to claim the shorter one about it.

"Oi, what do you think you're doin..?"

He couldn't finish his question when his eyes went blank, emotionless and cold. Just like when Q had controlled Atsushi in the middle of the battle against The Guild. 

"Nakajima-chan, get up"

As Kokichi ordered, Atsushi stood up. Dazai felt a wave of terror run through his body as he realized what was happening.

"Atsushi-kun ..!"

He wasted no time and began to get closer to those two. His attempts were thwarted when he felt himself being held by the hand. Turning around, he could see that they were the other two young boy. He gritted his teeth and was ready to shake off. Around him he felt the other members of the agency getting up, ready to stop the purple-haired boy.

"Wait, I won't hurt him"

Kokichi's voice filled the place again, causing everyone to stare at him. The boy just shrugged and with a smirk he looked back at Atsushi.

"Nakajima-chan, bring me a candy from Edogawa-chan's table"

The major once again followed the orders given and approached the detective's desk. After taking a candy he returned and handed it to the shorter one who just giggled and then deactivated his ability, or so it seemed from the way Atsushi's eyes came to life and his face was filled with confusion.

"My ability is called" 'Cause i'm a Liar "" He spoke again. "It allows me that once a person gets angry or has negative feelings directly from me, I can exercise mental control over them. It is only deactivated if I break contact myself, and to regain control I would have to make them angry again."

It was no surprise the way silence fell over the entire place. Dazai felt his arms being released and saw out of the corner of his eye as the other two young men dispersed through the agency.

Those three were very dangerous abilities, it was clear to him. For one thing, he had locked up Q while he was still in the Port Mafia and knowing that he still had someone similar running around free gave him chills.

Kokichi's ability, combined with that of the other two was without a doubt a combination that could give all of Yokohama problems if they were not treated well.

Fukuzawa, who until that moment had been silent all is time finally spoke.

"They are ... peculiar abilities" The man glanced at the three boys, who were now grouped together again. You could feel the tension in them, as if they were waiting to have to defend themselves. "Are you aware that they have quite dangerous abilities?"

"We have it clear, we know that if we were hanging around and someone wanted to use us, it would probably not end well." Kokichi replied. "And we also know that you cannot allow disasters in your name, the problem you had recently did not leave you very well off, let's say. You cannot risk us but you cannot set us free because if those who started that incident caught us it would be very bad for you and the whole city, right? "

"If you let us roam free, you will have problems because even if we do not fall into the hands of the person responsible for the incident there are always people who will want to take advantage of us for being young. As we have nowhere to go, as Dazai said, nothing prevents us. don't go with those people. " Now it was Shika's turn to speak, he kept a challenging look and him hands very close to him sweater, there was no doubt that he was hiding something in there.

"And if we stay with you in theory, you should keep a constant eye on us to make sure we don't do anything. Besides, they sure would never consider us fully from the agency and treat us very carefully, because even if Dazai-san can override our abilities we would still know how to get our way "Hanako showed a smirk between proud and childish.

The agency was silent and the brunette could see how Atsushi, Kunikida and Yosano seemed ready to defend themselves, as did the younger ones. It was a matter of time before someone made the first move. There Dazai realized that he had not been mistaken in thinking that those three were quite intelligent.

A laugh filled the place, this belonged to Ranpo who immediately won everyone's gaze. He had surely seen something that everyone else missed.

"I like these three! Can we have them?" 

"Ranpo-san, don't talk about them as pets ..."

"Yes"

Attention was now turned to Fukuzawa. He kept his same serious expression as always and did not take his eyes off the younger ones.

"They are right that we cannot let them roam freely, so it is best to have them here at the agency."

"Hurrah!" The raven-haired detective raised his arms. "Now, children, you can stop acting. Especially those two more dwarfs, you can tell that the little grape told them to say that if in any case they were in a situation like that"

"Ow ... I was caught, Edogawa-chan is very smart. Almost like my beloved Saihara-chan!"

Dazai chuckled. He didn't bother to ask who this Saihara guy was as it must be someone Kokichi knew. And he had also come to a conclusion similar to Ranpo's as well.

"Yeah, they did find us" Shika pouted childishly, but then him smile returned. "We have no problem staying here, we will try to be nice!"

"And I'll try not to take any more donuts from Edogawa-san! But they are so delicious ..."

"President, are you sure about this?" Kunikida shifted uncomfortably in his chair, he didn't seem to take his eyes off the three minors.

"I am sure. Both to ensure the safety of Yokohama, as well as the safety of my members and that of these three young men, it is better to keep them here and take care of them so that they do not fall into the wrong hands." The older man's gaze went to Dazai, who already knew what he was going to ask. "Dazai, you will take care of his vigilance and care"

"Buuut" He let out a childish complaint, as he looked at his superior as if that would change something. "I don't want to be babysitting."

"Dazai, you brought them in in the first place. Refrain from the consequences."

The brunette gave Kunikida a bad look for his words, but had no choice but to pay attention to him since it had been his superior's order.

"Okay okay. I'll take care of you"

Cries of childish celebration came from the little ones. Dazai glanced at them and then smiled.

"But first I have to do some things today. Atsushi-kun, take care of them for me today"

"Oi, Dazai! You can't leave your chores to Atsushi just like that ..!"

But Kunikida couldn't finish scolding the chestnut tree when he had already left the agency.

The gazes of the three boys were simultaneously directed towards Atsushi, making him shudder. This was going to be a long night, since him schedule was ending, that meant he had to take them to him bedroom.

"Kyouka-chan is going to be very angry with me ..."

\---------------------

The tiger boy sighed as he made his way to the agency's dormitories. He was followed by those three boys and he soon realized that they would not stop talking and playing with each other, dragging him away at times.

"Uhm ... Well ... How old are they?" He tried to make a conversation, giving the minors a small smile.

The first to respond was Shika, who looked like the youngest of the three in both his childish personality and height (Atsushi could swear that the boy was at least 1.40 with how short he was).

"I am seventeen!" He replied, with an incredible childish voice that did not match what he had just said.

"WHAT!?"

The oldest of them stopped in his tracks as he looked the mint-haired man up and down again. He didn't really look more than 10 years old.

"You got to be kidding!"

"He is telling the truth, Nakajima-chan, I can confirm it"

Atsushi gave Kokichi a quick glance before looking back at Shika. There was no way that boy was only a year younger than him, but he didn't feel like arguing about that any more.

His thoughts were cut off by Hanako, who now spoke.

"I'm fifteen, Kokichi is sixteen"

Atsushi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, the three of them looked smaller than they claimed to be and still didn't believe Shika's words.

"Oh! It's here, isn't it?"

He returned to reality again and realized that they had already reached the bedrooms and that they were already in front of his door.

"Yes ... Yes, it's here"

He opened the door and allowed the minors to enter, while he wondered how Kyouka would explain that they had three more guests in the house for today.

He watched as the younger ones began to walk around the small apartment and he took advantage of that to think again and put his ideas in order.

First, that day had been relatively normal, still insisting on trying to find the missing youth but hated to admit it. There was not much progress.

Everything had remained normal until Kunikida declared that this time he would go find Dazai. When he returned he had certainly brought it, only with three little extra whirlwinds.

In all the time they were at the agency while waiting for Fukuzawa to arrive, they certainly caused a bit of chaos, but not much. Atsushi was still dizzy from so many things that the plaid scarf told him since he didn't know it was true and that it was a lie.

After the president arrived, things got tense. He himself came to feel chills after being a victim of Kokichi's mind control, so he was quietly grateful that the three of them stayed and did not cause problems being part of another organization.

And now, he had the three whirlwinds in his house, surely on the verge of causing disaster.

He heard the door being opened. When he turned around he saw that it was Kyouka entering what he smiled slightly.

"Welcome Kyouka-chan"

The younger one blinked a little and then smiled slightly. She took off her shoes as she entered and adjusted her clothes a bit.

"Kunikida-san said there were new recruits." She sat down on the couch and looked the boy straight in the eye. "As they are?"

"Hey, this ..."

A loud noise came from the room, to which Atsushi jumped in place and Kyouka immediately got up and got into a defensive position, one hand going to his back where his back was.

"Hanako-kun, watch out for that!"

Kyouka seemed to stop short at hearing the childish voice, while Atsushi was already regretting letting those three roam around.

"Kyouka-chan ... Don't do anything, trust me."

Kyouka looked at him, hesitating, but finally relaxed and only looked at the door of the room, where the three boys could be seen coming out of there.

Somehow, in the two minutes that they were out of their range of vision they managed to make Hanako get dirt in him hair, Shika have a pillowcase on him head, and Kokichi now have him handkerchief covering him eyes.

He didn't even want to know how the hell they got to that.

"Atsushi, who are they?"

"They are ... The new recruits" He looked slightly nervous at his friend, who was not giving him a precisely pretty look. "Dazai-san told me to take care of them for today."

The girl was silent. She glanced at the three intruders and then looked at her friend before simply nodding.

"Okay. I'm not giving any of them the futon."

And she went to the kitchen without saying another word.

Atsushi was glad that Kyouka apparently wasn't upset, and then turned his attention to the three minors.

"You guys just ..." He waved his hands nervously, in the end he gave up and denied. "Just get all that extra off of you. I'll go check the room."

With hurried steps he entered the room he shared with Kyouka, and immediately regretted it. It was certainly a mess. He looked around and sighed before putting everything in order, luckily there was not much damage and in a few minutes it was over.

As he left the room, he encountered a scene that definitely struck him as strange.

The three boys and Kyouka were sitting in the middle of the room. The boys were calm and silent, and Kyouka was talking to them about who knows what.

What.

He blinked a few times to make sure it was real, because he didn't believe it. In all that time he was with them, the minors never shut up, but now with Kyouka they were also quiet.

The girl seemed to notice his presence and motioned for him to come closer, and he did.

He sat next to Kyouka and observed what they were doing, apparently they were planning something, which Atsushi found strange.

"Kyouka-chan, what are you doing?"

"We are planning strategies"

"... For what?"

"For infiltrations, Nakajima-san"

The appointee blinked a few times in confusion, looked at his friend, then at Hanako (who had spoken) and then at the papers on the center table.

"I do not understand"

"Kyouka was teaching us strategies to infiltrate places, and we were seeing how to use our abilities to make it more effective and not be discovered"

He was silent when he heard that, then he looked at her friend and could only slightly frown.

"Kyouka-chan, I highly doubt that they ever need to infiltrate somewhere"

"It is never bad to know something like that"

He wanted to protest about that, but he couldn't and was just silent for a while.

"I think the food is ready" Kyouka got up, leaving the three boys at the table while they continued to discuss strategies. Of what little he caught consisted of Kokichi mentally controlling someone to let Shika walk around the place, having Hanako protecting him.

He didn't really know what all that would be for, but he preferred not to ask and decided better to go along with the girl to finish serving the food.

"Those guys would do well in the Port Mafia. It's good they stayed at the agency."

"Yes ... I'm glad Dazai-san found them"

He felt Kyouka give him a curious look, a look which he returned as he did not understand his curiosity.

"Something happens?"

"Did Dazai find them?"

"Uh ... yes?"

Kyoka pursed her lips and looked away at the food, continuing to serve it.

"They will have to be kept away from Akutagawa"

Then Atsushi understood her friend's concern. Of course, the moment Akutagawa found out that Dazai found them he would attack them so they would only meet to test "their worth".

"I'll handle it. I still have a fight in a few months with him, I'm still his biggest enemy ... But if it's better to keep them away."

They finished with dinner a few minutes later and returned with those three, who seemed to have abandoned their plans and were now making paper figures out of the excess paper.

"Look Atsushi! It's a paper duck!"

He looked at the figure Shika was holding out to him and chuckled. He took it and ruffled him hair before telling them to remove everything from the table so they could have dinner.

Dinner turned out as well as it could have gone. Surprisingly those three even behaved at the time of eating, there were only minor accidents.

An hour later they had finished eating dinner and washing the dishes, so now came the dilemma of where each would sleep.

"I can sleep in the bathroom"

Everyone turned to see Hanako, but he just shrugged and floated to the bathroom where he locked himself.

"Uh ..." Atsushi took one last look at the bathroom door before looking at the other two. "Someone will have to sleep on the couch, and well ..."

"I can sleep on the floor! Nishishi ~"

He arched an eyebrow at Kokichi's words but didn't question them further and allowed that.

When all the places were assigned, both Atsushi and Kyouka returned to their own room.

Atsushi as usual got into the closet, while Kyouka took her place on the futon.

"Good night, Kyouka-chan."

"Good night, Atsushi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was edited, so it is likely that it does not contain correlation with the next two chapters


	3. Chapter 3: New powers, new problems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio reveal their powers, Shika angers Kunikida (again) and Dazai is glad that he was the one who found the brats.

That trio had finally been assigned to spend time in Dazai's dorm (or at least the "official" resting place that the agency knew about) because there were no more places, and none of the other members were willing to let it. those three go into their own.

Okay, maybe Atsushi had accepted ... But Kyouka refused because no one else was entering her home, and because she didn't seem at all excited about having three extremely noisy boys there. Because yes, to the misfortune of several in the agency (Kunikida) those three turned out to be a walking disaster that in the few hours they were in the agency almost turned it upside down. For things like these they had sent three with Dazai, to take care of the problems that he caused alone.

Which in the end was not so bad, because Dazai realized thanks to that some more things about those three that had not been mentioned by them.

At first, they felt somewhat disconnected from reality at times, as if they got too into their own thoughts but at the same time they were present in case something happened.

In the second, despite their attitude and appearance, it was more than clear that those three were not children, something in their eyes indicated that they had been forced to mature and that they apparently hid everything under that childish and annoying appearance.

And finally, they were all very perspicuous and details were not lost, they seemed to act even with some caution although they seemed distracted most of the time.

Dazai of course said nothing about it and just watched them all that night, the night in which he had struggled together with those three to get a decent dinner, more for the younger ones than for himself, actually. And for their better or for worse the boys ended up doing everything.

The sleeping places were assigned quickly, Kokichi would sleep on the futon that Dazai had and did not use, Shika would sleep on the sofa, and Hanako, well ... He had fallen asleep in the bathroom before everyone and no one wanted to disturb him, for what stayed there to spend the night.

Morning came too fast for Dazai's liking, who thought he would be the last to wake up as soon as he saw the time. To his surprise, only Shika had gotten up and the other two were still sound asleep. Yes, Hanako was still in the bathroom.

"I just can't fall asleep so many hours when it's morning." He remembers hearing the mint-haired man say when he asked him what he was doing awake and why he hadn't stayed asleep a while longer.

About an hour later, when it was already eleven-some in the morning, Hanako and Kokichi finally woke up. Dazai hadn't planned to go to the agency anytime soon so he suggested that the boys stay another hour and hang out in that place.

And they definitely agreed.

In an impromptu way, they made a bed on the floor with blankets, pillows, and other things big enough to keep the four of them there. The plan was to stay in the place for an hour, although they would surely stay longer, and Dazai would just wait for Kunikida to come and pick him up before everyone went to the agency.

In all that time, he had not taken his eye off the three boys, he wanted to see what else they were hiding inside him, and he especially wanted to know what their abilities were, since, for better or for worse, rumors of that some ability user was prowling around Yokohama and that it was dangerous. Which surely Port Mafia had not overlooked and that they would surely be looking for.

The same rumor existed in three different areas of the city, but in each the ability was described differently.

In Tsurumi it was said that there was some user who caused people to act strange and appear to be outside of themselves as if they had no will in their actions, who did not respond until quite a while later and did not remember anything about when they were in that state (That description reminded him too much of Q's mind control, which made him shiver. Fortunately, he came to see that in fact that demonic child was still locked up.)

In the commercial area, on the other hand, there was talk of a user who could infiltrate anywhere without being seen and that behind him he only left the many spaces of things he had stolen. Not even the city cameras could capture it.

And finally, in Chinatown there was talk of a user who roamed the alleys, capable of disappearing and passing walls. One moment it was and the next it was gone.

The real reason why both Dazai and Fukuzawa had decided to retain those three in the agency was nothing more and nothing less than those rumors, because, if Dazai's suspicions and intuitions were correct (And Dazai could boast that he never That was wrong) those three boys would each be that ability user that roams in Yokohama, and that each one had been in a different place until they found themselves in that river, so the rumors referred to them.

And if that was true, you had to try to help them so that their abilities did not fall into the wrong hands.

At the end the hour flew by, and just when they were going to start watching another program on television there was a knock on the door, and after that the voice of Kunikida complaining to Dazai for not going to the agency.

He was going to ignore Kunikida completely until he saw how the pelimenta rose from its place, ruffled his hair (even more than it already was) and finally opened the door to face Kunikida.

"Kunikida-san?" The drowsiness in his voice was not lost on anyone, and it made Dazai seriously wonder what the brat was planning. "Hm ... Dazai-san is not here, he left last night" A yawn and rubbing his eye cut him off, but then he kept talking. "He said something about a double suicide with a beautiful lady on the outskirts on the other side of Yokohama ... And that he wasn't going to be here until tomorrow, and that we had canned crab to eat on the way back."

Oh god, I really couldn't believe what the brat was saying.

And clearly, after that Kunikida's screams came back.

"That damn bastard! .. Ugh, okay. You guys stay here while I look for the suicidal maniac, I will call Atsushi and I do NOT want any complaints, do you understand?" The harsh tone in that man's voice did not go unnoticed by the three who were still hidden in the house, who inadvertently nodded as Shika did.

Soon Kunikida left the place and the mint-haired one turned around with a big smile on his face.

"And that's how you get rid of a furious Kunikida for the rest of the day" He let out a playful laugh and Dazai felt somehow proud of the boy. It would definitely help him when he wanted to run away from work and Kunikida later on.

"It's not fair! You already played a prank on him yesterday, I wanted to piss him off today ..."

"Yeah well Kokichi, whoever acts first wins."

Okay, Dazai definitely and even if that brat had a useless ability he thought he was around.

"And anyway" He continued after a couple of seconds in silence. "I'm sorry that you would have kept Kunikida here longer than necessary just for telling him lie after lie, I saw you do it with Atsushi earlier"

"Ow, but teasing Nakajima-chan is so much fun ~ He believes everything I say and when I tell him it's a lie he looks at me ugly but keeps asking" He made something like a pout. "Besides, I hate lies"

That statement was such a big and contradictory lie that Dazai couldn't help but laugh out of his mind before he realized something. He couldn't see Hanako anywhere.

"Oi, Hanako-kun, you better not be in the kitchen"

He began to look around the room trying to find the boy, only he was almost startled when he saw that he suddenly appeared face to face a few inches from his face, but it was almost.

A quick glance made him realize that the boy was floating in the air, and it didn't take long for him to realize that he was the one who was being described by the rumor in Chinatown. Now it made a little more sense to him because he had had his ability active when they met.

Then he glanced at the other pair that although they tried they could not hide their amazement for the boy. A somewhat teasing smile appeared on his lips and he pulled away just in time before the other two brats started asking him various questions. he was attentive to the answers, of course.

The little interrogation only stopped because they heard a knock on the door and then Atsushi's voice asking to be opened.

"Dazai-chan, you should hide so Nakajima-chan doesn't see you for at least a while"

"Nah, Atsushi-kun already knows me. He's not going to tell Kunikida that I'm really here."

The minors looked at each other and then just shrugged as they went to open the white-haired man, Hanako was still floating around in fact.

Atsushi's face when he walked in and saw his mentor and one of yesterday's boys floating was definitely priceless.

"Dazai-san ... what?"

"I wanted to tease Kunikida-kun a little, Atsushi-kun ~ And the children deserved to rest"

The tiger boy opened his mouth to say something but in the end he chose to remain silent and directed his attention better to the one who was floating freely around.

"Is ... Is it a ability?" The tone of doubt was present in him tone when he spoke.

"Yes, yes! This is my ability ~ Yay ~"

He circled in the air that caught the attention of Atsushi and the two brats quickly, but Dazai was still with his neutral gaze. "Very good ~ I already knew you had an ability, but this is certainly ... Interesting. Will you give us the name and explain it?"

"Hm ... Okay" He showed a smirk and finally lowered himself to the floor, sitting on the makeshift bed. "My ability is called" No. 7 ", and basically I am something like a ghost, if we remove that I'm not dead and stuff ... But I am like a ghost, boo ~"

Dazai nodded silently, he had suspected something like that just from the rumor of his ability, and boy, if this was what the boy said it was really strong. That also explained why he hadn't seen that knife all day.

Then he looked at the two remaining minors who apparently were competing for who could confuse Atsushi the most, poor guy.

"Oi, kids, I know you two also have an ability" The brunette's eyebrow arched, seeing how the minors tensed for a moment, had something bad happened to them thanks to their ability? That would explain why they seemed more reluctant than Hanako to talk about him.

Shika was the first to give in, although he didn't look comfortable with it.

"Yes, I have a ability ... It's called" Mouse trap "and if I can do this" He moved his hand slightly and said in a low voice "Ability: Mouse Trap" And the next thing they saw was how at first a holographic map appeared in front of them, but after a few seconds it was transformed and they could see more clearly the map of what it was.

It was nothing more and nothing less than a map of the complete floor where the ADA was located, but in 3D. You could see in this the figures of Ranpo, Kyouka, the Tanizaki brothers, Yosano, Kenji, Haruno and even President Fukuzawa. They were all scattered around the agency but you could see how their figures interacted with each other, moving things from here to there and even if you tried hard and could read lips, you could know what they were talking about.

Dazai was genuinely surprised by the boy's ability, it worked as a kind of surveillance camera indeed but several times better, because even Shika zoomed in on some places, enlarging them.

"Basically I can make a map of a certain place, but first I need to memorize the structure of the place almost completely before I can create the map, once created I can see as if it were a kind of surveillance camera and know what happens there, and even if something changes the structure I can tell and the map doesn't fall apart or something, it just flattens to reflect how the place currently looks "

Dazai was silent, he quickly made a connection with the rumor that was circulating the commercial area and understood why. If the boy had such a ability it was no wonder he could easily circumvent security.

And, he was honestly glad that he found him and Hanako before the Port Mafia did, these guys looked bad enough already, and if they fell into the clutches of the mob ... well, he really didn't want to find out what would happen, though he had an idea.

He glanced at his protégé, he was quiet and deeply surprised by the boys' abilities and he couldn't really blame him.

His gaze was directed this time to Kokichi, who was the last one left without speaking, he had his suspicions that he had an ability similar to Q's and he really did not like the idea of having another person with the power to control the minds out there.

Kokichi stood still and with a neutral expression for a moment before turning with a big smile towards Atsushi, who trembled a little at the look the younger gave him.

"Nakajima-chan ~"

"Do you need something, Ouma-kun ..?"

"Dazai-chan is dumb"

Dazai himself raised his eyebrow in confusion upon hearing that. He managed to see the tiger boy scowl and was about to say something, presumably to defend his mentor, before going almost literally blank.

His eyes went completely dark and the expression of annoyance left his face as well. A blank look and an equal or worse expression was what the brunette found. It reminded him so much of how he had seen it when Q's ability hit him that it didn't take long for him to rush to touch Kokichi to nullify the ability once before something bad happened.

"Wait Dazai-chan, I'm not going to hurt him, just wait a moment"

The sincerity in the purple-haired's words made him stop, though he was close enough to quickly nullify his ability just in case.

"Okay Nakajima-chan ... Transform one of your arms into your tiger's"

As soon as he finished saying it, the brilliance of Atsushi's skill manifested and soon his right arm transformed into that of a tiger. Kokichi nodded and after giving the order to deactivate him ability seemed to deactivate him own. Or so Dazai could say when he saw how Atsushi's face filled with emotions again, but still Dazai touched Kokichi, just in case.

"Dazai-san ..? What happened?" Atsushi's face was confused. So that's what the rumor was referring to that the affected person seemed to remember nothing ...

"My ability calls" 'Cause i'm a liar ", by making someone angry or generally making them have a negative feeling I can mentally control that person, I don't really have to say the orders out loud, but sometimes It's fun. Nishishi ~ "Dazai stared at the boy, that was to some extent even worse than Q's ability because if it was really easy to make a person angry, too much for his liking ..." My ability has no limit of people, but the more they are it is a bit complicated to control them and there is no means to activate or deactivate it. It is up to me but once I have broken contact I would have to make that person angry again to regain control "

Dazai gave the boy a look that he couldn't decipher. Dazai on the other hand felt a great relief that it had been he and not the Port Mafia who had found those three, their abilities were too powerful for the mafia to have. If they were in Mori's care, everything would be much worse and since that man preferred to have the most powerful close and where he could watch over them, there would be no doubt that this man would have been the one who watched those three.

"Ouma-kun, Hanako-kun, Sozoshi-kun ... Wow, those are amazing abilities" Atsushi's voice flattering the trio was what brought him out of his thoughts, he quickly put a little smile on his face and returned to that mask carefree that she almost always had. "They will really be very good members for the agency!"

"Not so fast, Atsushi-kun ~ They still have to pass the exam" The bandaged man smiled slightly. "But yes, they will be very good members. See? My predictions never fail."

"You are also very cool, Dazai.san!"

The appointed man laughed and then turned to joke and make fun of that peculiar trio a bit, although deep down he knew he had to have them very, very guarded.


	4. Chapter 4: Entrance Exam.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -It has been a week since the trio arrived at the agency and it is time to take the entrance exam under Kunikida's complaints for putting up with three brats, only that the exam was not what they expected.

It had been a week since the three boys were admitted to the agency, or at least, they had been temporarily admitted while their entrance exam was being prepared behind their back.

Throughout that week they were given simple tasks to see how they were doing and how well they could work. It wasn't much, usually it was going to buy things or help Kenji with the tasks that he did helping other people.

Against all expectations and despite the fact that the office was a real disaster almost always because of them -Kunikida almost daily broke a pen-, they showed that they could deliver. Sure, they complained once or twice but in the end they ended up complying and did everything faster than expected, which calmed a certain blonde with glasses on those three. What I didn't know - or at least not until recently - is that they continually used their abilities to avoid having to do a lot, or generally move a lot. The other members knew about this but said nothing for Kunikida's sake.

Ah yes, his abilities. The one that the others took the best was Shika's, saying that it could be really useful - taking it in a good way and not as a tool to spy on others whenever they wanted-. With Hanako's they were curious because it wasn't exactly normal and they still weren't used to seeing him floating around. There was only one small problem and that was with Kokichi, because easily he was the one who produced the most disturbances and also the one who produced the most unconscious rejection to those of the ADA.

Atsushi was the first to pluck up the courage to get closer to the boy when his powers were found out. He was very cautious, of course (the memories of when he was under Q's mind control still haunted him) but in general he tried to integrate him so that he would feel comfortable despite all the tricks that he put on him.

After three days the others finally began to get closer. First it was the newcomers and then it was the others. Kokichi kept lying right and left but at least he was closer to everyone in the agency.

And this is how we get to today.

"You three brats." Kunikida called out to them, causing attempts to grab a floating Hanako from Shika to be thwarted and Kokichi to stop throwing paper balls at Kenji's head. The blonde just sighed when he saw that and continued. "I need you to go buy some things. Here's the list, don't delay."

Hanako walked over, still floating, and took the list. He scanned it quickly and frowned. "There are only office things and candys here. Ah, Kunikida-san is hanging out with Ranpo-san a lot ~". The former ignored the last thing the black-haired boy said - who in his opinion was hanging out with Dazai a lot - and nodded. "Ranpo asked for candys since the morning, but no one had been able to go shopping because they were all busy and since you three are not doing anything, they are going to buy that for him, and they will also buy some things that are needed around here. And I don't want to complain" .

He looked up to glare at that trio, who were already ready to protest but in the end only reluctantly nodded, getting up to comply with the request. "And I don't want any ability, that a few hours ago I found out what they do."

He could see how those were about to protest even louder again but he simply gave them a look to shut up and do their duty.

Reluctantly they had to obey and without further ado they left the agency. They weren't really excited about going to Ranpo's favorite candy store and then to the stationery store, but they couldn't disobey either.

"Good morning Dazai-san" they chanted in unison as the bandaged man went up the stairs towards the office as they went down. I was drenched again but it was no longer a surprise.

"Good morning my apprentices ~ Are you shopping again?"

"Kunikida-san forced us, we'll be back in half an hour" Dazai couldn't help laughing at the annoyed tone in the pelimenta's voice, it was too obvious that he wasn't happy with the idea.

"Got it, good luck ~".

They saw him climb the stairs and enter the agency. When Kunikida's screams were present they rushed out of the building, they did not feel like being included in the scolding, somehow.

An hour later - because the three of them strayed enough times to spend half an hour going around in circles - they were already returning to the agency with the bags being carried by Hanako who simply made them float with him ability despite complaints from Kunikida about this.

"Don't you think there is something strange here? We are technically supposed to be part of the agency ... But they don't even let us accompany the others in investigations and stuff."

Hanako was the first to break the silence, earning the attention of the other two boys who had been deep in thought.

"Well, I suppose it will be because we look like children, I used that many times to escape being beaten, it is nothing new." Shika shrugged, for him there wasn't much more mystery than that, as he purposely acted childish most of the time.

"I thought it was because we didn't have that exam, but who knows, maybe they just see us as errand kids, nishishi ~".

The conversation was stopped by an explosion and the noise of a gunshot coming from an alley that was a few meters from them.

"What the hell..?"

The three of them froze in place upon hearing what sounded like Naomi screams coming from the alley.

Without much hesitation and with their frozen blood they ran to see what was happening, being surprised to see one of the Tanizaki being surrounded by a group of four people. There was a large black stain on the floor that appeared to be where the explosion had occurred and you could see that the men were armed.

They hadn't seen them yet, of course, and they could only see the black-haired girl seemingly bleeding to death while she was on the floor and holding onto her side, one of the men raised the gun again and shot dangerously close to the leg of Naomi who let out another heartbreaking scream.

"N-Naomi-san ..."

Hanako's voice was barely a whisper, but it was enough to alert the group and make them turn in his direction. Fortunately for the trio, they were quite far away and partially hidden.

Hanako and Kokichi could only feel someone pulling their clothes before hearing the noise of glass breaking thanks to them and then the blow they felt when they hit the floor.

"Stay still!" The mint-haired demanded in a low voice, dragging them back through what appeared to be an abandoned building to a nearby exit, just in time for they managed to hear a man enter.

The boys turned to thank Shika for her quick reaction but they found him with small tremors running through him and his gaze lost.

"This is wrong ... We need to help Naomi-san before something else happens."

The mint-haired felt a hand on his shoulder, which pulled him out of his bubble and brought him back to reality.

"We're going to help him, we just need a plan for that ... Do any of you have weapons? Hanako-chan, didn't you have a knife?"

At Kokichi's words, Hanako nodded and pulled the knife from inside him uniform to display it.

"I ... I have a stun gun."

The purple-eyed one was silent and looked at the two boys' guns and just nodded.

"Okay, I have an idea what we can do, but you have to act fast."

"Hey, wait." Hanako's voice interrupted whatever Kokichi was going to say, making him look at him with annoyance, "What if it's the damn test? Because they do something to Naomi out of nowhere and right where we are is weird, besides We didn't really see if she was injured. We saw something red but we didn't see pierced flesh. "

"Exam or not, something will have to be done, right?"

Hanako and Kokichi fell silent at Shika's words and simply nodded. It was time to act.

\------------------------

"Did you find something?"

"No, I checked the building where the window was broken but I didn't see anything, whoever it is must be hanging around here"

Naomi was still on the floor, clutching her bleeding side trying to stop the bleeding. She took a quick look at those who hurt her. She couldn't move and she didn't know what they would do with her, she just had to wait.

\--------------------------

In the darkness of dusk, three boys were prowling a particular alley.

It didn't take them long to come up with a help plan and now they were there, waiting for Kokichi's signal to act.

And finally it came.

After giving the signal, Hanako -who was observing everything from the ceiling- shot out in the direction of the criminals and without hesitating for a second he raised his knife and threatened to stick it in the shoulder of one of the attackers, but in the end he only hit a good blow to the back of the neck and a kick to the stomach.

A cry of pain ran through the alley and fulfilled the objective of attracting the attention of everyone there.

"Come get me if you can, idiots!"

"Hanako-kun?"

Naomi wide-eyed the boy who was now floating. Oh no.

The men quickly raised their weapons, pointing in Hanako's direction. Naomi screamed in a poor attempt to stop them from firing but then she saw a ball of paper heading for the head of one of the attackers.

The next thing she knew, the man the paper ball hit - and of whom she could glimpse during a brief moment of anger on his face - was drawing his other two companions with him into a kind of hug. And that they were now unconscious on the floor next to the room that Hanako seemed to take care of while distracted by the other three.

"Naomi-san!"

The appointee turned her head in the direction of the voice. The little mint-haired came running towards it. Naomi could see that he had a stun gun, he must have been the one who shot down those three.

Kokichi also approached, he had a knife with which he cut the ropes. If he didn't see badly, he supposed it was the one Hanako had attacked with.

"Are you okay, Naomi-chan?"

Naomi got up little by little, the wound still hurt like hell but she knew that she would not die, even if she was trembling, she knew that her brother would help her. That is why she allowed herself to act as normally as possible so as not to scare the boys.

"This was the agency admission test, right ..?"

Hanako's question puzzled her, Exam?

"The other day Dazai-san mentioned something about an admissions test ... It was this, right? Nakajima-san mentioned that they used you as bait last time and the situation itself is weird because they are unlikely to do anything to you. of nothing".

Naomi felt half disoriented from the concussion, looked back at those who were lying on the floor and denied.

"If they were going to get an exam, but it wasn't this"

She looked nervously at the bodies and then pulled out her phone to call her brother, uncovering the wound on her side and allowing the trio to see it. The younger ones meanwhile froze, so the older one was really attacked?

They waited in silence until Naomi ended the call. Those minutes of conversation felt lost, each in their own thoughts.

"I already told nii-san, he said he's coming for us now ..."

He turned his gaze to the boys, surprised to see them frozen.

"Children..?"

"Are you okay, Naomi-chan?"

"We're sorry we didn't come so quickly!"

"We really thought it was the test and we thought you would be fine."

The girl blinked a couple of times and then smiled with some difficulty, it was becoming more difficult to stay conscious thanks to the pain and the loss of blood.

"It's okay, now nii-san will come for us and we'll be fine!"

He saw them nod, though they didn't seem so convinced. He was about to say something else but felt a twinge in his side and pain blinded him, causing him to finally lose consciousness.

"Naomi-san!"

And everything went black.

\-------------------------

The three boys were now in the agency. Tanizaki and Kunikida had quickly come to his rescue and with the help of the younger ones they managed to get her back to the agency. Kunikida stayed to deal with the criminals.

The trio was startled when they heard a door opening, they could see Dazai leaving the infirmary.

He glanced at the boys and smiled at them as usual.

"Hey ~ I'm glad you came back in one piece. And if you ask, Naomi is fine, she just woke up and is being watched by Tanizaki-kun"

All three released the air from their lungs that they didn't know they were holding.

"Now ... Naomi told me that you mentioned something about an exam. Yes, there was going to be an exam today but it wasn't that." Dazai regretted having opened his mouth on that subject, although thanks to that the boys were able to think more clearly. "Although, you demonstrated in having the necessary values for the agency, according to what Naomi told us, and the president gave me the last word regarding you. So ... Welcome to the agency once again, little members"

Dazai grinned and brought his hands to the children's hair to stir them a bit.

"They were so brave ~ Although less impulsive and foolish than what Atsushi-kun did, but don't tell him that"

Childish laughter came from the boys upon hearing that.

"So we're already members?"

"Sure, they did a great job today. Now you can go see Naomi."

Just saying that saw how the minors almost shot towards the infirmary, to which he laughed slightly.

"I have great hopes in you three"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I'm sorry if some see Kokichi very ooc. I have the idea that he really shows concern more openly to others since he is no longer in the death game, so if he ever causes a bother I apologize.


	5. IT'S NOT A CHAPTER, SORRY

If you're reading this it's because I'm going to end up rewriting the fanfic

I know I've only been with him for a few weeks, but in the end there is something that doesn't convince me, so I plan to rewrite these four published chapters, change a few things but still don't think they miss out on much

If someone was waiting for a chapter (although I doubt it) I am very sorry to excite you.

This announcement will continue until the four chapters have already been finished rewriting, sorry for the inconvenience and all that-


End file.
